


Alone No More

by Skybirdday



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Harlock has been avoiding Miime and she wonders why.
Relationships: Harlock (Captain Harlock)/Miime | La Mime
Kudos: 5





	Alone No More

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode The Dead Planet Jura (also called the Extinct Planet Jura) and was struck by Miime's speech at the end.  
> Hence this story. . . Set at the end of the 1978 series.

Where was Harlock?

That was Miime's thought as she wandered the vast corridors of the Arcadia, reaching out with her mind. Every way she turned,  
she could not sense Harlock. She had briefly sensed something that she could not name when they left the crew on Earth to  
rebuild. Is that why he was avoiding her?

Then she turned down the corridor towards the area that held the central computer, the heart of the Arcadia before she heard  
a voice. "I can't do it, my friend."

"Harlock?" she murmured to herself as she walked closer and glanced into the room.

Harlock was there, kneeling before the computer, his cloak surrounding his form. "Yes, you are right. Perhaps I am being  
foolish. Do you believe that it would work?" A pause and then Harlock said "You think so, old friend? I will think  
on it. . ." Then he went to stand up as Miime quietly left the room before he noticed that she had been there.

********

It was many days before Miime saw Harlock again. She entered his quarters with her harp in her hands. She found him sitting at  
his desk, a filled wine glass in hs hand, his gaze looking out at the stars. Quietly, she went to her usual chair before she   
heard "Miime."

She looked up and found Harlock staring at her. "Please bring your chair here and sit next to me," he said, grabbing another wine glass  
and filling it with red wine. Miime grabbed the chair, putting her harp under her arm, and brought it over placing it next to Harlock.  
Then as she sat down, he gave her the glass of wine. For several minutes, they sat and drank in silence.

Then Harlock turned and held out something in his hand. "Here, this is for you."

Miime took it and glanced at it. "It is a paper flower. It looks like the flowers from Jura before they were mutated."

Harlock nodded. "I had Mayu make it for me to give to you."

Miime glanced at him. "But why?"

"To tell you that you will be alone no more." Then Harlock got up and bent down before Miime, taking her free hand in his,  
his brown eye gazing up at her. "We can be lonely together." Then he smiled. "If you would have me."

Miime stared at him. "Forever, Harlock."


End file.
